


H.O.T 热

by AsphyxiaX



Series: E·30 [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 发烧的Tony, 睡奸, 粘人的Tony, 非常抱歉但继续操Tony的Steve
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphyxiaX/pseuds/AsphyxiaX
Summary: Tony在长时间的睡眠剥夺以及过度工作的压迫下，最终还是病了。而Steve本来可以好好照顾他的。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: E·30 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611505
Kudos: 42





	H.O.T 热

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢包包提供的梗  
> 虽然我觉得欺负病人不好  
> 但这很爽

++++  
Steve无法形容现在的心情。  
在Jarvis告知他Tony正在发烧，并迷迷糊糊地爬上了Steve的床，在被子里瑟瑟发抖时，美国队长一时不知道该做出什么反应。  
当然，第一个得知的信息主要还是前半段，毕竟他还在训练室和绿巨人弓箭手待在一起——公共场合，人工智能没有说太多。  
“Tony？”  
金发男人打开卧室门，只开了一盏小小的暖黄台灯。  
天才富豪裹着被子窝在他床上，只露出乱糟糟的棕发和被高热蒸得泛红的脸，双眼紧闭着，眉头并不怎么舒服地皱起，显然在睡觉。  
Steve不知所措地轻轻坐在床边，伸出手抚摸着小胡子男人泛着病态红晕滚烫的脸颊，得到的是对方试图更加接近的无意识的磨蹭，和一声长长的舒适呻吟。  
“…Jarvis，可以告诉我他的情况吗？”  
“脑电波显示Sir现在正处于非快眼动睡眠期，预计即将进入快眼动睡眠，体温为38.5℃，没有进一步升高的迹象，发热情况较为稳定，Captain.”人工智能轻轻地说道。  
“谢谢。”Steve忍不住用指腹摩挲着小胡子男人因长期睡眠剥夺导致的严重黑眼圈，无意识地叹了口气，“现在我能做些什么？”  
人工智能却不出声了。  
金发男人有些疑惑，正准备询问时，床上的鼓包咕哝了一声。  
“……Cap？”  
沙哑的嗓音。  
那双焦糖色的双眼并没有睁开，但却挣扎着伸出一只比正常体温高的手轻轻覆上了贴在自己脸颊上的那只手。  
“你发烧了，Tony。”Steve忍不住俯下身吻了吻他的额头，“而且这是我的房间。”  
小胡子男人没有说话，而是嘟囔着什么，自顾自地伸手环住了金发男人的脖颈。  
“Tony？怎么——”  
Tony懒洋洋地闭着眼睛，慢吞吞地起身，张开了双腿，跪坐在了Steve的腰胯上。  
被子随着他的动作落了下来，只遮住了下身的一部分。  
其余露出的部分让Steve很快地判断出他怀里的人是全裸的状态。  
“Steve…”他的额头靠在Steve的肩窝上，过高的体温与温度较低的衣物表面相接让小胡子男人近乎色情地呻吟着，他用脸颊磨蹭着金发男人的耳边，无意识地用着裸露滚烫的身体蹭着对方。  
金发男人下意识伸出手握住小胡子男人的腰帮助对方维持平衡，掌心几乎在贴上皮肤的瞬间就感受到了对方的热度，让他也不禁轻轻地感叹了一声。  
而这似乎被视作一个许可。  
“老天——”  
Steve努力让自己平静下来，即使是自己伴侣，趁人之危也并不值得被称赞——  
但他的手仿佛黏在了小胡子男人温暖的皮肤上一般，一遍又一遍地抚摸着对方恰到好处的上臂肌肉，就连柔软的小肚子都显得那么可爱。  
金发男人挫败地叹了口气。  
腰腹间的热度渐渐随着两人相贴的地方传来，Tony细声地发出一些可爱的咕哝，难耐地用腰胯磨蹭着对方的身体，光裸的下身隔着一层不算柔顺的布料贴着结实有力的肌肉，原本垂在两腿间柔软的阴茎渐渐被唤醒，不怎么温柔地在衣料上留下一些下流的小痕迹。  
他注意到小胡子男人并没有醒过来，只是紧紧地闭着眼，依照着身体的记忆亲昵地向他求爱。  
而他从来就拒绝不了自己伴侣的热情。  
Steve把一只手放在Tony性感挺翘的臀瓣上，另一只则顺着对方粉红色的漂亮腰脊往上抚弄，他把温柔的气息随着一个又一个的吻印在对方的肩峰上，抚摸着对方的每一个颤抖。  
“mmmf.”  
有些凉的指尖触摸上了Tony因发烧而显得过于热的胸膛，引起了对方一个瑟缩后更为渴望的贴近，柔软的乳晕不经意间在指尖磨蹭着，仅仅几个揉捻就变得硬挺起来，深红的乳尖在指尖来回滑弄，Steve亲吻着小胡子男人的脖颈，一手玩弄着那颗可爱的小乳尖，另一只手则顺着对方漂亮的腰窝向下顺着股间的沟壑探去。  
“又热又湿。”Steve忍不住揉弄着那个入口，小心地探入一根手指轻柔地抽弄摩挲着。  
回应他的只有更加张开的泛着热气的两腿，和脖颈上轻轻的呢喃。  
“please…”  
Tony迷迷糊糊地扭动着臀部，不知道自己在请求着什么，只顾着任性地让那根手指在自己湿热的后穴里滑动，他太急切地渴求着欲望和热度的舒缓，自顾自地在金发男人的阴茎上要命地摩挲，让对方咬紧了后槽牙以尚能控制的力度又插入了两根手指。  
高热湿润的肠壁瑟缩起来，宛若吮吸般不适又渴望地一次一次咬着入侵的手指，濡湿的水声藏在细微的呻吟声无迹可寻，Steve熨帖着对方滚烫的身体，慢慢地张开手指扩张着那个紧致的入口。过高的体温让性爱变得黏腻缓慢，而对方无意识的依赖和配合则让这一切变得容易得多。  
手指带着亮晶晶的肠液被抽出时，棕发男人微弱地抗议着想要收拢双腿，却碍于腿间精壮的腰身无法合拢。  
背脊重新回归床垫时，Tony轻轻地揪过一边已经散热的被子，把自己的半边脸埋进了凉凉的被子里，难耐地夹着一点被子摩擦着下腹已经硬得流着前液的阴茎，偏高的体温让他整个人泛着诱人的粉红，Steve忍不住吻着Tony通红的耳尖和脸颊，轻柔地握着他的腿弯，以确保对方不会过早醒来的力度一点一点地拉开，露出对方半掩盖在被子里的阴茎和被玩弄得湿漉漉的后穴。  
“呜…”  
Steve跪在床沿，身上已经细密地出了一层薄汗，似乎被小胡子男人的热度所感染，他扯下自己的裤子，握着那根已经完全勃起的超出平均尺寸的性器，将被汗湿的金发偏向一边，舔了舔唇。  
照顾病人？去他的吧。  
++++  
很直白地说，他是被操醒的。  
小胡子男人迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，看到的是自己大张的双腿和正抓着他腿弯一下一下把那根该死的要命的阴茎往他身体里送的美国队长。  
“What the——”  
又一次重重地顶弄。  
“uh、fuck!”  
Tony卸了力，只觉得浑身都在烧，他仰躺在床上，失神地盯着陌生的天花板。  
“Tony？”金发男人注意到自己伴侣似乎醒了过来，但仍未停下动作，腰腹上分明的漂亮肌肉随着每一次抽送收缩舒张，流畅得让人腿软，“我很抱歉——”  
“为、了什么？”Tony沙哑地呻吟着，把乱成一团的被子扔到一边，转而把枕头抱在怀里，睁着湿润迷离的棕色眼睛，“操你还发着烧、嗯…老天、你的伴侣？”  
“我很抱歉，Tony。”Steve用那双带着歉意的蓝眼睛望向小胡子男人，而下腹肏弄的动作却一次比一次狠，他尽可能地伸出手，刮下一点小胡子男人腰腹上沾着的白色黏浊，把它抹在小胡子男人红润的下唇上，“我真的很抱歉，如果你需要我停——”  
“操你的Rogers，你敢？”又一次要命的直击前列腺的操弄让他声音都变得哽咽，生理性的泪水迅速聚集在那双漂亮的焦糖色眼中，他的手抓紧了枕头，断断续续地说着，“老天，简直、呜…见了鬼的性感…”  
“噢，Tony。”  
“uh、fuckfuckfuckmore——”小胡子男人发出一声被掐断的哭腔，整个人忍不住蜷了起来。  
一股一股的微凉的精液射入体内时，被过度使用的高温后穴无规律地紧缩着，因为刺激而更加努力吸吮着粗硬的阴茎，过高的体温让他们无所适从，Steve忍不住伸手把枕头拽开，粗喘着给了小胡子男人一个深深的吻。  
当阴茎抽出他体内，把肠液和精液抹在他红通通的被使用过度的腿根时，小胡子男人才缓过神来。  
“我真的很抱歉，Tony。”又一个吻。  
“趁着我睡觉操我，还射在里面，huh？”小胡子男人笑着捋了把乱糟糟的棕发，“我能说什么呢，当你有个超级士兵男友。”  
他们笑着又交换了一个吻。  
++++  
超级士兵也会感冒，但是工程师退烧了，但那都是后话了。  
++++  
END


End file.
